Al Potter, Year 1
by Pigwidgeon1991
Summary: This is Al's first year at Hogwarts. It all seems fun, but hidden mysteries are everywhere, especialy concerning, the marauders, Death Eaters and even his own Family
1. A Rude Awakening

Al awoke with a start. Everything was dark in his small bedroom and Al couldn't see anything, but the blurry, hazy, glow of early morning. He had no idea why he had awoken, when he heard something from out in the hall. It was the clock chiming the hour. "Four," muttered Al. He slowly reached for his glasses, which were on his bedside table. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks, today at eleven o'clock,

Al was going to Hogwarts.

He leapt out of bed, and tripped over his trunk, which had been sitting near his bed. In an attempt to keep himself upright, he grabbed for his bedside table. He missed and grabbed his owl, Toddle's, cage. Toddle screeched very loudly.

"Shh," Al said, "don't, you'll wake everyone up!"

But it was too late. Al heard movements and groans from his brother and parent's rooms. He felt bad for waking them up, but he was too excited. He turned on his bedroom light and grabbed the letter on his desk. He had read it dozens of times before, but it felt more exciting to read it today.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

_**Filius Flitwick**_

_**Deputy Headmaster**_

Al set down the letter and looked out his window. "I'm going!" He thought, "I'm really going!"

Footsteps could be heard in the hall outside his bedroom. Al looked at the door, and then went to his closet to start getting dressed.

_This is a really short first chapter, but it gets better!! Please R&R_

_This is actually Harry's letter from SS, with a few changes._


	2. Breakfast

_Later, the same morning._

Al bounded out of his room and down the hall into the kitchen, where he could smell his mother cooking breakfast.

"Mmm," Al said, "bacon, my favorite!"

He reached for some off the plate, but James grabbed for the plate quicker.

"Hey!" Al cried, as James grabbed more than his fair share.

"Hey is for centaurs," James interjected, shoving the first piece into his mouth, "besides, I'm older than you, baby bro."

Al shot his brother a dark look. True, James was a year older than Al, and had already been to Hogwarts, but it didn't matter. Today, Al would be going as well. Today, they became equals.

"James, leave some for the rest of the family," Ginny said.

James looked at what was left of the bacon, scowled, and started in on his eggs. Al was too excited to eat. He looked up anxiously at the clock.

"Only eight o'clock!" He burst out.

"Calm down and eat your eggs," Ginny said softly, "I know your excited, but try and eat something."

Al looked at his plate. He loved his mother's cooking and knew that this would be the last meal she cooked for him for a long time, so he ate, not wanting to make her feel bad.

"Morning!" Said Harry as he entered the kitchen, along with Lilly, who looked extremely sulky.

The both sat down. Lilly shot a jealous look at Al and James, before starting on her own eggs. Harry smiled at his sons then at his wife, before starting on his own food.

"How was your walk?" Ginny asked sitting down at the table with the rest of the family.

"Perfect," Harry said, "right Lil?"

Lilly just sniffed, and then continued to eat her eggs very moodily. Ginny smiled.

"Don't worry," She said, "before you know it, you'll be going to Hogwarts too."

"Two whole years," Lilly whined, "I want to go now."

Al just smiled. That had been him last year, whining about not going to Hogwarts. He gave Lilly a sympathetic look, but she just scowled.

Al and James finished their breakfasts first, and got up from the table.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," said Al, "I double checked yesterday."

James sighed, "Of course mummy dearest."

Ginny shot him a dark look, as Al roared with laughter at his brother's phony sincerity.

"James," Harry said warningly.

This was the sign for both boys to rush out of the kitchen. They ran all the way to James's room, before falling on the floor laughing. The laughed for about a minute, then Al sat up and looked James straight in the eye.

"James," he said quietly, "What house do you think I'll be in?"

"Well," James said slyly, "knowing you, _Slytherin._"

This shocked Al. Slytherin, the darkest house, he house that had turned out more dark wizards than any other.

"Time to go boys," Harry called from down stairs.

James leapt up and gave Al a sly look, then turned away.

"I won't be in Slytherin, I just won't!" Al called, following him out.


	3. A New Friend on the Train

_On the train to Hogwarts_

Al and Rose walked on the jostling train for a while till Rose looked into a compartment and said,

"Oh Al, I just remembered, I promised to sit next to Natalie Wood on the way to school, I'm so sorry."

Al felt a little disappointed. He and Rose had talked about school, but the subject of siting together on the train together had never really come up.

"You can sit with us if you like," Rose said, sounding sorry.

"No thanks," Al responded downheartedly, he didn't like Natalie Wood, she talked too much and much to fast for his taste.

"Oh, ok," Rose said, and went on to Natalie's compartment, which was a little way further down. Al continued on his own way, looking for an empty compartment.

He found what he was looking for in the last car. There was a boy about Al's age, sitting alone, with his faced pressed to the window looking out at the country side that was whizzing by.

"Can I sit here?" Al asked, as he opened the compartment door.

The boy nodded, and Al went in and sat down. The boy looked at Al, then back out at the window.

"Are you a first year too?" Al asked, the boy just nodded and continued looking out at the window.

"My name is Albus Potter," Al said.

The boy seemed to find this funny.

"What's so funny?" Al asked, feeling hurt, Albus Severus Potter was a bit of a mouthful, but Al liked his name, nevertheless.

"Well, I've never heard a name like 'Albus' before," the boy said, smirking.

"I was named after Albus Dumbledore," Al said, trying to sound impressive.

"Who?" The boy asked.

"You mean," Al said, shocked, "you've never heard of Albus Dumbledore!"

"Nope," the boy said, "in fact, I didn't even know I was a wizard 'till about two months ago."

"Oh," Al said, "so you're a muggle-born."

"What?" The boy questioned.

"It means, your parents aren't magical," Al said.

The boy seemed to understand; he nodded and looked back out the window.

"What's you name," Al asked.

"Jacob Kirkman," the boy said, "but call me Jake."

"Ok, Jake," Al said, "but only if you call me Al."

Jake laughed, and smile at Al.

"So what do you know about Hogwarts," Jake asked, "cause I don't know anything."

Al started to explain, "Well, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. We'll get sorted when we get there. My brother, James, told me that we have to battle a sphinx, and depending on what type of magic we use, that shows what house we're in."

Jake looked shocked.

"Oh, I think he was just teasing," Al said, unsure.

This didn't make either boy feel better.

The food trolley came along and Al and Jake bought enough candy to last until Christmas. About twenty minutes after the food trolley had left, the compartment door opened again. Rose and Natalie entered the compartment.

"Hi Al," Rose said, sitting down, "Had a good ride?"

"Yes," Al said

Jake didn't look to happy about the intruders in the compartment, especially Natalie. She looked Jake up and down, with a very skeptical look, then turned to Rose.

"So how did the Holyhead Harpies do in the semi-finals, I missed it,"

"Oh, they lost 150 to 230 to the Wimbourne Wasps," Rose said calmly.

"Oh," Natalie said, not sounding sorry at all. The Natalie turned on Jake,

"What's your Quiddich team?" She asked.

"My uh, what?" Jake gasped back.

"Natalie," Al said, calmly, "Jake is a muggle-born, he doesn't know about Quiddich yet."

"Oh," said Natalie, apoligeticly, "I hope, once you do pick a team, that you support Puddlemeare United."

"Sure, whatever," Jake said.

Al could tell that he and Natalie weren't going to get along very well. Al looked at Rose and was about to ask why she had come into their compartment, when a voice came over the train.

"We will be reaching Hogsmeade station in thirty minutes, please leave all personal belongings on the train, they will be taken up to the school later."

"We'd better change," Rose said calmly. Then she and Natalie waved goodbye as they left the compartment

"Bit of a git isn't she." Jake said, pulling his robes on over his head.

"Which one," Al asked.

"That one, you know," Jake complained, "The Quiddich one."

"Oh, you mean Natalie," Al groaned, "She's always like that."

The train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station and Al and Jake disembarked the train, ready to go to Hogwarts.

_Hi, sorry for the long delay between chapters, but school and, you know, anyways R&R PLEASE!!!!!_


	4. The Sorting Dream

_On the platform of Hogsmeade Station_

Al looked around at the darkened station platform, the students rushing off to find their friends, owls screeching like the world was coming to an end. Al and Jake looked around, not knowing what to do, until a voice came shouting through the multitudes of students.

"Firs' years, over 'ere, Firs' years over 'ere."

Al looked up at the bushy face of Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid smiled down at him, then said,

"All right there, Albus, blimey, yeh do look like yer father, I remember when he and yer uncle Ron were just startin 'ere."

James hollered his greetings to Hagrid, before running off. Jake and Al Followed Hagrid away from the station and towards the rocky shore, where dozens of other first years, including Rose and Natalie. Al, Jake, Rose and (To Jake's annoyance) Natalie.

"All in, all in," Hagrid yelled. Al, Jake, Rose and Natalie all climbed into the first little boat they saw. They sat down and watched as they boats magically pushed themselves off and into the lake. The tension was palpable in the cool air, every face was gazing around, searching for the castle hat was to be their new home for the next seven years.

"There's the castle," Hagrid boomed, pointing to his left.

All heads turned, and gasps were uttered all around.

"Oh, look," Rose said, "Isn't it marvelous."

"It looks better than I ever imagined it would," Natalie sighed.

"Wow," was all that Jake was able to say.

Al didn't say anything, he couldn't, he didn't want to, just looking at the castle was enough. This was where his father had gone to school, and his mother, and his uncles and his aunts, and his cousins. And now, it was Al's turn, his turn at glory. Before Al knew what was happening, he suddenly felt himself drifting away, like he had taken one of his Uncle George's patented daydream serums.

_There was a boy, small and dark. He couldn't be more than ten or eleven years old. The boy was starring at himself in a mirror, in a dark room with many desks and chairs. The boy smiled at the mirror, and Al looked into the mirror and saw, could it be, the boy's family. But a noise made the boy turn around, and look straight at Al, he had emerald green eyes, dark hair and a thin face, just like…._

"We're here," Hagrid boomed as the boats hit the edge of the shore. Al disembarked with the rest, still curious to why that boy had his face, with some obvious mistakes, like the cut on his forehead.

"What's up?" Jake asked, noticing Al's thoughtful expression.

"I, uh, nothing," Al lied.

"If your sick," Natalie said, giving Al a stern look, "you should go to the Hospital Wing, my dad told me all about it."

Jake shot Natalie a dark look, while Al responded, "Thanks, but no thanks, I'm just nervous about the sorting."

"Well, don't be," Natalie said, in her usual semi-snooty voice, "all you do is put on a silly old hat."

Jake gave a huge sigh of relief, then smiled at Al. They came to the castle doors, and walked into a small room off to the side. There was a small man in the room, a very small man. He smiled up at the masses of new students, and said in a high voice,

"Hello, my Name is Professor Flitwick, I am in charge of Ravenclaw house, and the deputy headmaster. Now in a moment you will all be sorted into your respective houses, they are, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Once you have been sorted, please go to your house's respective table. And remember, while you are here at Hogwarts, your house will be your family, good deeds and triumphs will win you points, while rule breaking will loose you points. The house, with the most points at the end of the year, will win the house cup. Now, I will come back for you in a minute."

Professor Flitwick left the chamber. When he closed the door, a loud murmur ran through the room, as everyone started whispering at once.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor," Natalie whispered, "but Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff will be just fine with me, as long as I'm not in Slytherin."

Jake gave her a puzzled look, and opened his mouth to speak, but Professor Flitwick re-entered the room.

"We are ready for you now," he said.

Al and the others followed Flitwick into the great hall. It was the biggest thing Al had ever seen. The ceiling looked like it went on forever, up into the heavens. They filed into a corner of the vast space, and Professor Flitwick brought out a stool with a musty old hat on it. Suddenly Al found himself drifting away again…

_The boy was standing there, looking at a man. The man was pale and scared looking, he was also wearing a hideous urban. There was a strange smell coming from the turban, he could tell. The man spoke "Master you are not strong enough for this." then another voice, this one cold and high-pitched spoke. "I have strength enough for this." Then the man began to take off the turban…_

There was an earth-shattering round of applause, and Al looked around. The hat was still sitting on the stool. He was confused; the hat hadn't done anything interesting.

"That was amazing," Rose said.

"What was," Al asked

Rose gave Al a strange look, and whispered, "The song, the hat sang, weren't you listening."

Al looked away. What had happened, why had he gone into a trance like that, and who was that boy, the boy who he kept seeing.

"Allison, David!" Professor Flitwick shouted. A small mousy-haired boy walked forward, and put the hat on his head. A few moments later the hat, to Al's great surprise, yelled out

"RAVENCLAW."

The boy ran off to the table, second from the left. A few more students went off, and then finally, "Kirkman, Jacob!" was called. Jake went forward, looking like he was going to throw up. Jake put on the hat, then after a few moments the hat shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jake got up off the stool, took of the sorting hat and went to go sit at the table on the far right. Then "Levinsky, Catherine!" was called.

Al looked at the Gryffindor table. He could see James, sitting with his friends and Victorie, Daniel, Freddie and Morgana all sitting there too.

"Potter, Albus!"

Al jumped, then walked forward, his knees knocking his heart beating faster and harder than it had ever beat before. He sat down on the stool, and pulled the hat on over his head.

"Mmm, another challenge," A small voice said in his ear.

"Let's see now, oh, a bright one, good mind, plenty of courage, a born leader, and kind hearted, my my, this is a chanllenge."

"Not Slytherin," Al thought, "Anything but Slytherin."

"The hat waited a moment before the small voice spoke again,

"Well, in that case, better be…."

_What house will Al be in, Find out soon, and PEASE R&R!!!!_


	5. The First Morning

_A blonde boy was walking next to the black-haired boy, there was also a dog. When something moved in the distance, both boys stopped walking. The thing in the bushes was moving, closer, it looked like a cloak somebody had enchanted, but there was something more frightening about it, something cold, like it was death. Both boys backed up, the blonde boy and the dog ran, leaving the black-haired behind. The thing slowly started to rise, like a shadow, coming closer ever closer to eternal darkness…_

Al sat up in bed, cold sweat covering his face. The thing still etched in his mind.

"It was only a dream," he murmured to himself, "only a dream."

Al calmly got out of bed, and walked to the window and looked out. The grounds seemed to stretch on forever, beyond the edges of the earth. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass, and closed his eyes. What was that thing, the thing that had tried to kill the black-haired boy, the boy whose memories kept creeping into his head. Or were they memories, could this be the future he was seeing. All these thoughts made Al's head hurt worse than it had been. He got up from the windowsill and went to get dressed. Jake gave a loud grunt in the next bed. Al looked over at the watch on Jake's bedside table; it said it was only ten minutes past six. Al groaned, then went downstairs to the common room. It was a friendly room with many cushy armchairs, and tables. Al sat down in a chair and picked up Quiddich Though the Ages, and began to read. After what felt like hours, more people came downstairs, then finally Jake, Rose and Natalie came down as well. Al joined them on their way to breakfast.

"Ah," Jake sighed, as they left the common room.

"I take it you slept well," Natalie said.

"Yes," Jake scowled at her.

This made Al laugh.

"What's so funny?" Natalie asked, looking affronted.

"Nothing," Al said, trying to stifle what was left of his giggles.

"I wonder what our first class will be." Rose said, quickly changing the subject.

"I hope we have Charms first," Natalie said, "My dad told me History of Magic is hardest first thing in the morning."

"Yeah," Al said, absentmindedly, he was still thinking about the boy. He seemed so familiar, and yet so unknown. Before he realized it, they were in the great hall, and Rose was looking at him funny.

"What's the matter?" She asked

"Nothing," Al lied.

"I know something's up, you were acting like this all through dinner, something is wrong."

"I told," Al said, trying to stay calm, "nothing's wrong."

"Give the guy a break," Jake said.

Rose glared at him, and started in on her cornflakes. The four of them ate in silence till Jake gasped, hundreds of owls were circling high above. Toddles, Al's owl, landed in front of Al, with three letters in his beak. Al took the letters and opened the first one while Toddles ate some of his cornflakes.

**Dear Al,**

**Congrats on making into Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud of you. I have some advice for you, which may help you on your first day. **

**1: try and avoid Peeves, **

**2: There is a trick step on the way to potions, 5****th**** from the top**

**3: Take notes in History of magic. **

**4: What ever you do DON'T GO INTO THE FORREST!**

**Say hello to Neville for us**

**Love,**

**Mum and Dad**

Al smiled.

"Who's the letter from?" Rose asked.

"My mum and dad," Al said opening the next letter which was written on very official looking parchment.

**FROM THE DESK OF  
**_**KINGSLEY SHAKLEBOLT**_

_**MINISTER OF MAGIC**_

**Dear Albus,**

**Just a little note to get the school year started off. I hope you are enjoying Hogwarts. I did. I remember my first day. I got on the wrong side of Filch, the caretaker in those days. He never really liked me. I hope that you enjoy whatever house you are in. I was in Ravenclaw. I quiet enjoyed it. Knowing you, you'll be in Gryffindor like your Dad. Hope you like Hogwarts.**

**Sincerely,**

**Kingsley**

"Who's that from?" Rose asked again.

"Kingsley," Al said casually.

"Wait," Natalie said, shocked, "you don't mean Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minister of Magic, do you?"

"Yeah," Al said, "he's a friend of my parents."

Natalie looked shocked. Then Neville came walking down the aisle, carrying schedules in his arms. He smiled as he handed Al his.

"Not a bad morning," Rose said, opening her own schedule, "Transfiguration, first, then Potions."

"Easy for you to say," Jake groaned, "I don't have a clue of what any of these things are."

"Don't worry," Al said, getting up from the table, "neither do I."

Jake gave Al a small smile, as he to, got up.

"What about the other letter?" Natalie asked, pointing at Al's unopened letter.

"Read it later," Rose advised, "come on,"

She walked up the aisle, Jake, shrugged, then followed her as did Natalie. Al looked at his letter. It seemed perfectly normal, but the handwriting on the address didn't quiet look familiar.

"Come on!" Rose called back, after him.

Al looked back at the letter…

_The black-haired boy was running, along with two other boys and a girl. They ran faster, and turned into a small room. There they stopped, then looked around. There was a massive dog standing there. It was not like any other dog, he had ever seen before it had three heads. It looked at the kids, standing in the door way and…_

"AL!" Rose cried.

Al looked at the letter still in his hand. Rose came up to him.

"Something's wrong," she said calmly, "and I know it."

_Sorry for the long wait between chapters, but I had severe writers block. Anyways, please R&R!!!_


End file.
